


Loving boyfriend

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Post-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A morning in the Tsukkiyama household.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Loving boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Affection.

The first thing Kei saw after opening his eyes was the blurry sight of freckles littered Tadashi’s face. His boyfriend was lying on his back beside him, while Kei was lying on his stomach with one arm thrown over Tadashi’s stomach. The blond felt a stupid smile appearing on his lips in his half-asleep state that he would totally deny when he would be fully awake.

Tsukishima scooted closer and started placing kisses to each of those adorable freckles. Tadashi let out small giggles, but stayed asleep. Tsukki hummed at that, the squinted at the digital clock on Tadashi’s nightstand. Seeing that it was only 6:30 AM he was under the false belief that he could go back to sleep – oh, how wrong he was!

”What the fuck?!” He groaned less than five minutes later as his phone started to ring. Tadashi let out a distressed little noise beside him, so Tsukki fished the device down from his nightstand and picked it up. ”What?” He whisper-growled, rubbing his eyes.

”Where the fuck are you?” Came Kyoutani’s equally annoyed voice from the other end. ”Practice started 30 minutes ago!”

”What practice? It’s fucking Sunday!” Tsukki said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

”Yes, a Sunday, which we will spend with practice, cause of our important match next week, idiot,” the other blond said, then hung up.

”Asshole,” Tsukki cursed when he felt the body beside him squirm. ”Sorry for waking you,” he mumbled, looking down at Tadashi who was blinking up at him sleepily.

”Practice?” The brunette asked. Tsukki only groaned and flopped down on the top of him. ”Tsukki, air!” Tadashi wheezed, but the blond only burrowed his face in the crook of his neck.

”Don’ wanna go,” came the muffled protest and Tadashi giggled. He wrapped one of his arms around Tuskki’s upper body while was petting his hair with his other hand. 

”I know, baby,” he cooed, kissing him on his temple, ”but you would be even more pissed if they kick your ass than you are now, cause of extra practice.” Tsukishima pushed himself up to his hands and knees and glared down at his boyfriend.

”Why do you have to know me so well?” He asked with accusation in his voice. Tadashi giggled once again, then wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him down in a kiss.

”Because that is my duty as your loving boyfriend.”


End file.
